Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Dark Heart Games
Introduction Dark Heart Games is also at the showcase during its long hiatus of no updates and games. Primarily we are going to show some updates on existing series and announce a few new things as well! Day 1: What happened to...? Dark Woods, the series where Dark Heart Games became big with. The adventures of Hein, Lily, Rai, Ligeia, and all the others as they try conquer the Dark Woods every time when it is needed, slowly becoming powerful in each installment. A lot has happened throughout the course of Dark Woods and with displeasure I have to announce that Dark Woods won't be getting a new main game. As with all things one has to stop at the peak. We've gone through many games now: Dark Woods, Dark Woods II: New Woods, Dark Woods III: The Plague Returns, Dark Woods IV: Descend as our main installments. But not to forget the two novels Snowy Woods and Dark Woods: Hollow Remnants which fill up several gaps in the storyline. But we finally reached the end. Villains have reformed, other villains have been cast away. The Dark Woods has been connected with the Fantendoverse and is under the reign of Isis as she restores it to what it once was. But is this really the last we've seen of Dark Woods? I honestly don't know. The Dark Woods will continue making appearances in the future of the Fantendoverse. But perhaps there will be another installment, maybe a spin-off maybe something bigger, but I hope that you all have enjoyed the series for how it is. Thank you for all the support the series has gotten! See you later! Terror Terry, a game of which not much has been heard from after the main page got completed. The game kinda died with the fault on my part. It was a game I first created 5 years ago during Religion Class (or whatever it is called) in high school, and bare it fruits early 2016. I hope to once continue from where I started with this project as I'm still fairly interested in it, however am too demotivated at the moment. But once I get my motivation up again I'd love to continue this! So stay tuned for it. Candy Adventures was a game series which Dark Heart Games initially was going to make their next primary series. The series would have focused on humanoid characters who were all designed after confectionery and in the first game would face off against the Veggie Witch who has taken over the land of Confectionaria. However the game and all the other planned installments are being archieved for now. Dark Heart Games has no intention on picking it up anytime soon and prefers to leave it aside from now. Art for the game may still be uploaded at random moments but there will be no further updates on the games themselves. However if one is interested in checking out everything for the first game, almost everything can be found on the page of the first installment: Candy Adventure. Day 2: SINDICATE!!! Ah remember? The time when I tried to make a Fantendo crossover? Well, it is still there... somewhere. But to be serious. I have been motivated to continue Fantendo - Syndicate of Sins, the hard thing is to write for characters that aren't yours when it comes to large bits of writing. As some may or may not have noticed, only one story thus far has been completed: Fantendo:Syndicate of Sins/Ligeia's Story. I'd love to continue on this project, as I've got the main lines drew out for every character's story, but am missing the large part in between. Perhaps if the owners of the playable characters want to pitch in ideas that would be great, and else I'll make stuff up. I can PM you (owner of character) about the main lines I drew for their story. But unlike Terror Terry I will continue working on this game! The characters and their main focus points in the game currently are, besides Ligeia: *Amy Jackson - complete the quest for The Fan, fill database with info about Skærsilden, tries to keep the group together. I probably can manage to write her story. *Aran Leverletto - strays from the group two times, once with Ligeia as shown in her story, and a second time as he looks for The Keeper. Main lines are drawn, only need more specification about his relationship with The Keeper. *Aura Synesthesia - I really have no idea what to with her honestly... *Crow - first one to part from the group, searches for an artifact to strengthen her. Will be able to write her story, but maybe a note on what artifact she aquires could be nice if it can tie in further into Crow's story in the Fantendoverse. *Dawn Shadows - joins to kill the princess and prevent them from being more feared than the Fear Fighters. Basic storyline, so maybe a suggestion to spice up her story? *Quetz - pretty much got things planned for her, she has the shortest story of everyone, but also one of the more fun ones to write I think. *Syi - she joins to reflect on herself and find out more about herself, and I wrote something lead her astray (idk what). Maybe a suggestion on what or who she could encounter in this purgatory. *Tess - pretty much the same as Amy, only she has her internal struggle going on with another personality, so I guess I can easily write her story once I've done Amy's. *Umbra Shader - he searches for his parents, and hopes to get support from others because of his doubt in his sexuality. I can imagine where to start with him but I guess the hard thing is the ending of his story, what should his conclusion be? Day 3: A brand new game! But despite all the hold-up on other games, as Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!! has been the only game I've recently have been working on, I'm announcing a new game! Yeah I know it is weird. This one goes back to the more darker and demonic aspects that Dark Woods also contained. I will introduce our main characters (of which the pictures are lacking atm because crappy scanner): *'Ciara' /see-ar-a/: a 20-year old sorceress/witch who lives in the outskirts of a forest adjacent to a mountain village. An easy going girl. She doesn’t trust very easy but once you gain he trust you have a life long ally. Or your worst enemy when you betray her. Eager to learn about magic and demonology. She cares greatly for her devils and demons and sees most of them as family. she loves to play around and is kinda innocent for her age. *'Count Botis' /bo-tis/: a ???-year old demon, being the Count of Hell, Lord of Venom and one of the demons from Solomon's 72 lesser keys. Although being a respected count, Botis is quite a childish person. He tends to act very bossy and doesn't take kind to authority. When having his new conjurer he acts rebellious and wants to do things his own way, but in the end is easy to control because of his child-like personality. He likes to mock his opponents during battle and often has a menacing look, filled with desire to bite his opponents. Together they try start a journey of exploration in the surface and Underworld as we learn more about their past. The game lets the player take control of Ciara on the surface, with Botis as her main team member, and has a switchable third team member. In the Underworld one is able to take full control of Count Botis, as he goes on his own quests when Ciara is not in need of him or has not enough Magix to sustain Botis on the surface. The player is free to roam in an open-world environment and engages in battle in an open-world RPG style. Magix will play a major part in the gameplay of Ciara, requiring one to make more tactic decisions in certain spells cast by Ciara or Botis. On the other hand Bots' gameplay is a traditional hack-and-slash. One however must be wary that Botis health can quickly be depleted when fighting stronger demons and of his sanity, unleashing more powerful attacks will cause Botis to lose sanity. Day 4: Artsy Going back to The First Summoning again, I have some new things to share with you all, namely the art! Below will be the art pieces of Ciara and Count Botis, the main playable characters of the game. And in addition I want to introduce the two main supporting characters. They are two little demons that were summoned by Ciara prior to the story in The First Summoning. They are regular party members of Ciara during battle on the surface when Botis isn't there, but one can be replaced by Botis when he is present. The first demon is Cherub who takes the appearance of a chubby bat-like creature. The second is Surgat who is a feline demon. Compared to Botis they are rather weak but their presence and attacks almost require no magix. Day 5: More The First Summoning! and more Dark Woods? During the first part of the game there are two very important characters in the story that Botis and Ciara encounter on their journey. Let me introduce them to you. *'Rico': a young man in his mid-twenties, 26 to be exact. He is the son of an infamous witch hunter, and aspires to be one himself as well, but do more justice than his ruthless father does. A witch hunter is a job for human who have a supernatural gift of noticing supernatural beings and artifacts. They don't limit themselves by targeting witches but also demons and other otherworldly species. Rico has these abilities as well but also sees other species as human and unlike his father wants to give them a chance. One of this chances evolved into a friendship with Ciara and a one-sided love interest from his side. *Lucille: introduced as a tall woman with long crimson hair. She is a very mysterious lady to many. She shows herself to be a traveler, as she ventures through many kingdoms on the world but eventually settled down in an outskirt cottage near Rico's village. She quickly met and befriended Rico and the two started dating and have done now for a good 2 months prior to the story. And here I want to introduce a very minor, yet always appearing, character. His name is Connir, but usually is simply referred to as 'servant' by Count Botis. He is the loyal servant of Botis in his Underworld manor and because of Botis cruel behavior towards him, has grown out of his emotions and barely displays them. Last but not least I would like to mention that Botis has several servants under him in the Underworld. Connir is one of them but he is never used for combat. Instead he has the Die Mädchen der Hölle, five maidens from the Underworld who aid him in combat. Summoning them takes a lot of magix from Botis but he has lots so he can even sustain having all five of them on the battlefield. My bond with the Dark Woods is so strong that I really can't let it go. But I don't want to make the storyline more complicated but I do want to do something for it. So I am going to make a spin-off title which isn't canon to the current in-game universe. It is a simple Karting game, just like the Mario Kart series. Each character will get their own customized car which have all different attributes. In addition to that each character also has a special ability which can be used once their Drive Meter has been filled. The Drive Meter can be filled by driving over bars that are placed on the court which fill the racer with energy. Like a normal kart game there are items, which are mainly based of the classic formula that the Mario Kart series use. And because it is a simple spin-off game I will release the list of characters down below. *Hein *Lily *Rai *Ligeia *Plague Master (with Rosie & Posie) *Lamia *Pan *Stein *Ashley *Atra & Mors *Isis *Jane Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:Dark Heart Games